Hetalia Truth or Dare
by SognoAsilo
Summary: One day the country's were sit at a meeting with nothing to do when America came up with an awesome game they can all play to waist some time!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

**Author's note:** I did no make up the dare or truths I used a generator to pick them for me ^^ (but i will take requests) oh and the pairings doesn't always mean yaoi type stuff just that there interacting with one another k

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

**Warnings:** Cursing, Yaoi (because there mostly all boys), and Crackness!

**Characters:** America, Canada, England, France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Spain, (any other you can request)

**Pairings:** America/Japan, England/America, Canada/Prussia, China/Shinatty-chan, Germany/Italy, France/England, Russia/all, Romano/Spain, Russia/China

***Crack pairings*** America/Spain, England/Germany, Russia/Italy, Canada/Romano, Japan/France, Prussia/China ...

America looked around the conference room, bored out of his mind and looking for something to do. All he saw was France and England yelling about something, Japan taking photos of it, Spain trying to hug a now pissed off Romano, Russia KolKol'ing at China for some odd reason, Germany about to punch Prussia in the face for playing the *I'm not touching you* game and Italy going on and on about pasta. Then America suddenly jumped and yelled "Hey everybody, let's play a game!"

Everyone just starred at America until Japan broke the silence, "America-san what kind of game?"

America thought for a moment and the he had the most Awesome game he could think of. "Truth or Dare" he yelled out. Everyone paused for a moment, and when they were about to agree, England slammed his hands onto the table "What the Bloody hell are you all thinking".

"Woo dude, why are you getting all mad?" America asked

"I'm mad that you would even think that I would play an idiotic game such as that one" he snapped back.

"Aww your just chicken" He taunted.

"What! Of course I'm not, this game is just childish and stupid." England looked as he was about to explode from anger.

America just looked and him an smirked "Well if you don't want to do it, find you can just be a stick in the mudd."

England face was now like a red tomato "FINE! I will play your damn game, but to make things more fun, lets say the winner gets the loser to be his slave for a week" England smirked back at America evily.

"Your on!"

Everyone got in a circle and America took at his laptop "America-san why do you need that?" Japan asked "oh there this cool websit that pick truth or dare for you so that we wont have to, cool huh" Once America pulled the websit up he looked around for his first victim, Japan sense they were suck close friends "Japan, Truth or Dare?"

Japan wonder with would be the safes choice "Truth" "Aww your no fun" Prussia pouted. America pussed the button..."What color is your underwear?" America read "umm thats an old question, uh.. White i think" his face was now red "you think? how can you not know your own under wear color we should check" Prussia said Laughing "What no! don't, they are white, really" japan was now even redder then before "it's ok Japan i don't ever wear underwear" Italy smiled at Japan "umm Thank Italy-san" "Italy why don't you wear underwear?" Germany question "because i think to feel free ~Veee" everyone just looked at him "Ok carey on the japan your turn to pick who goes next" America pointed at Japan "ok England, Truth or Dare?"

England thought for a moment "ummm... Dare" Everyone gasped "I not a chicken, i can do a bloody dare" he growled "ok , good luck" then America pusher dare "k, Switch an article of clothing with another player."

America stared to laugh "What the bloody hell kind of dare is that" "oh you arn't scarred are ya?" England just glared are America "fine, who should i switch with?" he looked around the room eyeing everyone tying to diced..."umm You" he pointed at america "What why me?" Because your the one that made me play this stupid game, now give me your jacket" England let out his hand waiting for america to hand him his jacket, one he got it he put in one and notic how much bigger america was then him.

"ok then i geuss i get to pick the next to person then" England know right away who to pick and pointed at france "Truth or dare Frog" "Le~ Dare "

**Note:** Will make more chapter if i get one review saying its good, because i want to make sure its good before I start make more k^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

**Author's note:** I did no make up the dare or truths I used a generator to pick them for me ^^ (but i will take requests)

**Warnings:** Cursing, Yaoi (because there mostly all boys), and Crackness!

**Characters:** America, Canada, England, France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Spain, (any other you can request)

**Pairings:** America/Japan, England/America, Canada/Prussia, China/Shinatty-chan, Germany/Italy, France/England, Russia/all, Romano/Spain, Russia/China

***Crack pairings*** America/Spain, England/Germany, Russia/Italy, Canada/Romano, Russia/France, Prussia/China ...

* * *

><p>~~~~"ok then i guess i get to pick the next to person then" England know right away who to pick and pointed at France "Truth or dare Frog" "Le~ Dare "~~~<p>

America clicked dare " Make out with the person of you choice for 30 secants, then he gets to pick one person from the group to kiss you for the other haft of the minute" America laugh because he new vary well who France would pick.

"Hohonhon, come here England " France grabbed the struggling England and puled him in to his lap "don't worried ~mon ami I'll be gentle" France smirked at England "Get the bloody hell away from me you frog, there no way I'm kissing the like of you" England hit France upside his head "let me go now" he growled " Aww but ~mon cher its only a dare " " I don't give a-" England was cut of my France pressing his lips to his.

After a few seconds you herd America counting down" 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1, time up you guy now England has to pick someone for France to kiss" America pointed to England "hmm let see who will France hate the most...Russia" England smiled evilly

"What! No, anyone but him, i don't want to become one with Russia" France cried begging England to reconsider, but all England did was grin at him wile pulling him over to were Russia sat, " he's all your " England let go over France and laugh all the way back to his seat.."ready Da~?" Before France could protest Russia smashed his lips on to his. Everyone looked in to horror has the tiny french man squirmed, tying to get free of the Russians grasp.

What seem to be for ever, the Russia finely pulled away, dropping the french mans now lifeless body and when to sit back in his seat. Then America went to go dragged France's body back to his own seat so they could carry one with the game.

"Ok well sense France is not unconscious right now i will pick the next person" America looked around to see who would be entreating to go, he stopped at Prussia thinking he wound lighten up the game "Prussia, Truth or Dare?" Pointing over at the white haired German "The Awesome me pick Dare" Prussia grinning at America.

"ok, Dare it is" -click- "Roll a dice and tenderly kiss the number of times It says, on the neck of the player on your right" Prussia looker to his right and notice Canada glowing red "well i guess that you Mattie~" Prussia pureed to Canada only making him redder "Oh hey bro when did you get here?" I-I been her the hole time Alfred " still red "huh, ok then well I'll get the dice " America ran to go get the dice out of one of his old bored game, once he returned he handed it to Canada.

"Hey why did you give to him i want to rolled the dice"Prussia protested. "i don't want to to cheat so you can have more kisses with my bro" "what?Me, do that? no..." Prussia smirked. after they were don't talking Canada rolled the dice "3, eh" "aww only 3, fine" Prussia reached over to Canada gently pushing his shirt to one side so he could get a good look at his neck "ready Mattie?" He asked "j-jest hurry please" Prussia brushed his lip along Canada's neck earning him self a squeak from the Canadian, Prussia smirked at that. Prussia licked his neck before he started to kiss it. The first kiss was soft but the secant was kind of ruff, then the last he made it lustful leaving a bright red hickey on Canada's neck.

"Hey you were only suppose to kiss not give his a hickey you damn pervert" America yelled at Prussia "well it never say i couldn't either" he smirked back "touché" "ok so i guess i get to pick who's next right?" Prussia asked "yes" "Awesome I pick West"

he pointed at the German that has helping Italy pull a splinter out of his finger he got from who knows were "Me?" " ja, So Truth or Dare West?"

Germany didn't want to end up like France by getting a horribly dare so he picked the other choice "Truth" "aww your no fun, West" Prussia pouted.. America clicked Truth...

* * *

><p>Yeah i finished it XD I hope you all like it and don't worry France is not really dead lol Oh please review so i know you liked it^^ i need at less one to continue on the the next chapter ^^ Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

**Author's note:** I did no make up the dare or truths I used a generator to pick them for me ^^ (but i will take requests)

**Warnings:** Cursing, Yaoi (because there mostly all boys), and Crackness!

**Characters:** America, Canada, England, France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Spain, (any other you can request)

**Pairings:** America/Japan, England/America, Canada/Prussia, China/Shinatty-chan, Germany/Italy, France/England, Russia/all, Romano/Spain, Russia/China

***Crack pairings*** America/Spain, England/Germany, Russia/Italy, Canada/Romano, Russia/France, Prussia/China ...

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Germany didn't want to end up like France by getting a horribly dare so he picked the other choice "Truth" "aww your no fun, West" Prussia pouted.. America clicked Truth...~~~~~<p>

"Tell us, Which is the body part you most like from each player of the opposite sex in this game." America almost spit out his soda reading this "this got to be good" Prussia smacked Germany on the back "come on, tell us West, what body part do you like most about us Kesesesesese~" Germany turned red "who said i like any body part on any of you" he crossed his arms "Germany, you don't like my body parts?" Italy was on the verge of tears " Nein, Italy i like your body parts" Germany now has turned red, realizing what he just said " really! you like my body part!" "Ja, " Italy hugged him tightly "What part, Germany" he look up at the German for the answer "uh...your..umm curl?" everyone looked at him "does that even count as a body part America-san?" everyone look at America now "umm sure, i guess" America shrugged

"Hurry up with the damn game you potato bastard" Romano yell, looking impatient "awww Lovi, why so impatient you will get your turn" spain cuddle the angry Italian "let go of me you tomato bastard" Romano smacking Spain wile he was tried to pull him in to his lap.

"Ok~ west you have to say what you body part you like about everyone here, not just Italy" Prussia pointed to himself "So me what body part do you love the most about the Awesome me? Not that you couldn't hate any body part though Kesesese" Germany thought about it for a moment "umm your...hair?" Germany scratched his head " My hair?..well it is awesome like me" "ok Le~ me next " France doing some dramatic post of some sort "oh god..um...the patch of hair you consider a beard...i guess" japan looked at him "umm germany-san do you have a hair fetish?" "WHAT, nein! i just couldn't think of anything else" Germany was redder the ever before "Ok, well the i guess i will go next" Germany couldn't believe he was doing this -sigh-"well i guess your eye because the different the everyone else's.. " Japan blushed "T-thank you Germany-san"

Germany went around the circle trying his best to name what body part he like on them America=muscles(teehee) , England=eyebrows, china=hands (he thought they looked girlish) Spain= tan skin (though he had to admit he was jealous of his butt), Russia=purples eyes, Romano=curl too, umm oh yes, Canada= wavy hair

By the time he was done haft the peoples face were ether red from the complement or pissed thats all he could come up with. "ok Germany who do you want to go next" America asked "oh me, me pick me" Italy waved his hand in the air "ok Italy, truth or dare"

-click- "who was the first person you ever kissed, and when?" "thats easy, Germany, and it was when he was leaving mister Austria's house" Italy gave Germany i kiss on the cheek "You potato bastard how dare you touch my brother when her was little" romano starts to screem at Germany no stop "here we go again" England face palmed

"Ok Romano Truth or Dare?" Romano stopped yelling at Germany "Dare, you bastard" -click-

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry if its a bit short i had thing to do so i couldn't make it to long. I hope you like it any who ^^ I will make a new one like always if i get at less on review K ^^ tell me what you think..

P.S: oh and if you have any idea you would like to share I'm all ears oh and for xXxYaoi-Lover-of-RoChuxXx there will be some RussiaXChiana soon k :).


End file.
